I Love You But What Am I So Afraid Of?
by Silver Azure
Summary: Tails wants to ask Cosmo to the upcoming dance, but he's a bit nervous but will he ask her? Will he chicken out? Junk summary...I know. Rated K plus for some mild language, hope you R&R!


College year was a great year for Tails but ever since high school he wanted to tell Cosmo he loved her but he hesitated, now mind you she

still is single but oblivious to the fact that Tails likes her. Now Tails' friend John really wanted to hook them up and his girlfriend June was

there to help them as well but John in his own mind believed he was the master matchmaker, now our story takes place in Mobius University

where the gang are all in their sophomore years in college.

"_Man, Cosmo is so cute…why can't I talk to her?" _thought Tails as he walked to his dorm

Just then John, his friend who hailed from the south approached him;

"Tails man, what's the matter? You're looking as sad as a cucumber" said John

"It's Cosmo; I can't get her off my mind" replied Tails

Now John was making it his mission to get those two together as they walked to their dorms, Tails had Cosmo's number and everything and

he saw her everyday but still couldn't pour out his feelings for her but John and June knew he liked her.

June and Cosmo were walking with each other and were going to meet the boys;

"June, I just love that halter top you're wearing" said Cosmo

"Thanks Cosmo, John got for me for my birthday and it looks like it cost him an arm and a leg" chuckled June who was wearing a black halter

top.

"Wonder where the boys are?" asked Cosmo

"I swear that John is slower than molasses on a cold winter's morning" said June

Cosmo was kind of confused at what she said but just decided to chuckle and nod and finally the boys showed up.

"Hey guys" greeted Cosmo

"Oh h-h-hey Cosmo" stuttered Tails

"Hey June, don't you look prettier than a glob of butter melting on a stack of wheat cakes!" exclaimed John

June chuckled and the two kissed, Tails looked on at John and June but he went to talk to Cosmo.

"Did you have any idea what he said?" chuckled Tails

"Not a clue" giggled Cosmo

Tails and Cosmo were finally having a conversation but Tails was still nervous because he really wanted to tell Cosmo his feelings for her but

struggled with it.

"So…Cosmo, um…" stuttered Tails

"Yes, Tails?" replied Cosmo

John and June were still doing the tongue tango, when John out of the corner of his eye saw Tails and Cosmo talking

"_Do it! Tell her!" _John thought to himself

"Nice weather eh?" gasped Tails

"Yes, it is quite beautiful out" replied Cosmo

"_Idiot"_ John thought to himself

After a good 45 seconds John and June broke off from their kiss

"That was more fun than a tornado at a trailer park" chuckled June

"You said it babe" replied John

Everyone was heading to class…biology, they all hated it but the good thing was that they were all in the same class and were going to sit

together, and after some walking and talking they had gotten to biology and took their usual seats, John next to June, Tails in between June

and Cosmo. John was sitting down getting his books out when a green hedgehog passed John a note;

"Hey, pass that to Cosmo" he said

Instead of doing that, John being the total rule breaker he is opened the note and it read;

_Cosmo, will you go to the dance with me? _

_-Shawn_

John turned to him

"If you ask Cosmo to the dance I will knock your head in and tell the good Lord you died!" said John in a threatening manner which to tell the

truth, scared Shawn into not even asking. John pulled some whiteout from his backpack and crossed off Shawn's name and wrote Tails' name

instead and he passed it to June, who then passed it to Tails who then passed it to Cosmo to read;

"Oh Tails, I'd love to go with you" said Cosmo in a sweet manner

Tails was confused but at that moment he could care less because he had a date to the upcoming dance. As per usual in class; all but John

were taking notes as he was fast asleep but he had June as a tutor so it pretty much worked for him. When biology ended Tails had

approached John;

"I can't wait for the dance, but who wrote that note?" asked Tails

"Shawn did, but I threatened him and that worked then I crossed off his name and put yours there instead" replied John

Tails was kind of thankful but at the same time was a little peeved because he wanted to ask Cosmo himself without any assistance but he

could care less at the moment because he had a date to the upcoming dance.

_Wow, my first Sonic X fic in sometime eh? Well its a strict Tailsmo (figure I'd write one after all the hate I've got from some Tailsmo fanboys) but _

_anywho chapter 2 will be up soon! In the meantime hope you read some of my other fics as well :)_


End file.
